


Prologue (Black Magic)

by keybladegirl1234



Series: Black Magic [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, OC has minor selective mutism, OC is a magic user, Prologue, Route dependent romance, Will branch into three different stories, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keybladegirl1234/pseuds/keybladegirl1234
Summary: Jacqueline and Byleth meet with the three houses and their students. Jacqueline thinks that things might not be so bad.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Original Female Character(s), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Hubert von Vestra/Original Female Character(s), Ignatz Victor/Original Female Character(s), My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Rhea, Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Black Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596262
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fire Emblem





	Prologue (Black Magic)

‘ _ Today is the day, we’ll meet with the house leaders and get to know them. Who knows where we’ll go from there. _ ’ Jacqueline stared up at the ceiling of her new room, hands behind her head. The uniform she received that morning would take some getting used to.

There was a knock on her door, “Come in.” 

Byleth entered in all of her stoic glory, “You’re coming with me still, right?” 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Jacqueline sat up from her bed. Byleth turned and motioned for her to follow. 

Making their way up the staircase to the second floor Byleth pushed open the double doors leading into the room where the Archbishop awaited them.

“Welcome, I see that the uniform fits you wonderfully.” Rhea greeted them as they entered. 

Jacqueline flushed a little, “Thank you, I didn’t expect it to show up outside my dorm so quickly.”

“Yes, well we have plenty of staff members available so they were able to put that uniform together for you. I hope whichever house you go into that you wear it with pride.” Rhea nodded her head. 

The darker green haired man known as Seteth made his way into the room and perched himself beside Rhea, “Your mission today is to meet with each house leader and get to know some of the students. I trust you can do this on your own?” They were met with a scrutinizing expression. 

“Right, of course.” Byleth nodded.

“We’ll return as soon as we’re done.” Jacqueline waved as they left the room. 

Once the doors shut and the two higher-ups were out of earshot Jacqueline exchanged a smirk with Byleth. Jacqueline snorted, “I don’t understand him. Why does he get to treat us with disdain when everyone else is accepting of us being here?” 

“That’s just it though, he seems to be the only one evaluating whether or not we’re actually worthy of being here.” Byleth responded as they walked downstairs into the reception hall. 

“Ugh, listen to me, I’m being ridiculous,” Byleth shook her head, “You’re probably right Jackie.” 

They walked through another set of double doors and into the large reception hall filled on each side with lines of tables. They could see Edelgard standing at the other end.

She spotted them and gave a short wave smiling, Byleth and Jacqueline approached her.

“I heard you accepted a teaching job here, I want to thank you again for all you did.” Edelgard bowed placing her hand on her chest. Jacqueline had stood behind Byleth, so Edelgard peeked around the new professor to meet her. “I also heard that you will be enrolling into the Academy, I’m glad you’ve decided to do so.” Edelgard gave a sincere smile.

Jacqueline shuffled bashfully out from behind Byleth. “Thanks.” was all she could say. 

“So,” Edelgard folded her hands together, “would you like to hear about some of the Black Eagles’ students?” 

“Yes please, that is what I came here to do after all.” Byleth said. Sure she was devoid of most emotions, but she knew how to use her manners well. 

Jacqueline lost track of the conversation, getting distracted by her surroundings. Students conversed among themselves as knights patrolled the area making sure that the students weren’t getting into trouble. 

Byleth tapped Jacqueline’s shoulder pulling her out of her own head, “Come on.” 

“The classrooms are out that door over there on your right, there’s a courtyard right in front of all of them so they’re pretty easy to spot. Dimitri and Claude should be out there right now actually.” Edelgard directed them. 

Walking out into the daylight caused Jacqueline to shield her face with her arm. 

They noticed Claude who was leaning up against a pillar outside one of the classrooms, he sent them both a sly wink. Jacqueline felt a small amount of heat crawl up her cheeks, she wasn’t used to seeing that directed at her no less. 

“Well hey there, scored a teaching gig didn’t ya?” Claude smirked. “Yes I did.” Byleth  _ almost _ smiled. “And I heard you are enrolling as well, good to know.” Claude noticed Jacqueline standing behind Byleth being stand-offish as usual. 

“So tell me, what would you like to know about the Golden Deer?” asked Claude putting his hands behind his head. 

“As much as you’re willing to tell me.” Byleth slightly quipped. Being near Jeralt most of your life could either benefit you or not at all, for example: Byleth could quip all she wanted in response to someone kind of like her father, except the line delivery was usually deadpan. 

Jacqueline zoned off again, though not completely as she noticed more sets of students she had assumed belonged in their respective houses. 

Her legs began to move one their own as she wandered towards one of the open classrooms. Upon walking into one she noticed most of the students had a different array of hair colors, ‘ _ Like a rainbow _ .’ she thought to herself. 

She noticed someone approached her on her left and glanced over only to do an internal double take. A tall young man with the most appalling haircut Jacqueline had ever seen stopped in front of her, his arm held in front of his torso. His hair was styled into a near bowlcut with an undercut in the back from what she could tell.

“Are you lost? If you’re looking for somewhere specific I could at least direct you there.” he sounded exactly how he looked, eyeing her inquisitively. 

“Erm...no, I was just curious.” she admitted.

“Hrm, I’ve never seen you here before, are you perchance a new student?” he asked observing her.

She stammered awkwardly, trying to hold in a laugh that threatened to rise from the depths of her throat, “Y-yes, you c-could say that.” She turned and saw that some of the other students in the room had noticed her presence.

“My name is Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, you’ll want to remember it.” the man extended his hand as Jacqueline reluctantly shook it. ‘ _ Of course, a noble _ .’ 

A younger girl with white hair very almost the exact same shade as Edelgard’s approached her next. ‘ _ What is this, a trend of some sort? _ ’ 

“Hello, I am Lysithea Von Ordelia, you’ll want to remember my name more than Lorenz over here.” she gestured to the taller purple haired noble.

“Lysithea that was a bit unnecessary.” Lorenz shook his head. 

A pink haired girl with pigtails approached next, “Hello! Are you new to the monastery? My name is Hilda Valentine Goneril.” 

The girl was almost a little too bubbly for Jacqueline as she twirled her pink hair around her finger. 

“Oh, and this is,” she gestured to a light blue haired girl who had obvious bags underneath her eyes from lack of sleep. 

“M-Marianne Von Edmund.” the shy girl said quietly. 

A noticeably large blonde man stepped forward and grinned, “Hey there, my name is Raphael Kirsten.” 

A smaller young man stepped out beside Raphael, his almost sage green hair was tucked a little behind one of his ears as he shifted his glasses up his nose.

“Hello there, my name is Ignatz Victor, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” the smaller man said almost stuttering.

A red headed girl with a pixie cut similar albeit shorter than Jacqueline’s was the last to come forward. She gasped in recognition.

“Hey I know who you are, you’re the kid that Captain Jeralt adopted right after he left my village.” she said with a wide smiled on her face, Jacqueline recognized her from the way she talked, due to how many letters she had also found one day containing this girl’s name. 

“Then that must mean you’re-”

“Leonie Pinelli.” the girl shook Jacqueline’s hand.

“Oh, I’m sorry everyone, I got all your names but didn’t even tell you mine.” Jacqueline apologized and shifted a little. “My name is Jacqueline Marie LeStein.” 

“What a lovely name.” Hilda remarked. 

“Jacqueline! There you are. I was wondering where you went.” Byleth’s voice was heard from the classroom doorway. 

“Ah, sorry.” Jacqueline waved at the group as she went out of the room, “Bye guys, see ya later.” 

“Bye!” the group said in unision. 

“I talked to Claude and Dimitri already, can’t believe I didn’t notice you wander off until I was done.” Byleth said as they walked to the next classroom.

“Here why don’t we go meet the students in the Blue Lions, sound good?” Byleth asked. 

“Yeah.” Jacqueline said feeling almost belittled, as if Byleth had become a mother to her. 

“You don’t have to mother me all the time y’know.” Jacqueline spoke. 

“Yeah, sorry, you’re nineteen years old, sometimes I forget you’re not a child anymore.” Byleth sighed with a twinge of realization. 

They entered the classroom and noticed that this group of students wasn’t as color coordinated with their hair. The other students in the room immediately took notice and began to surround the two anomalies. 

A tall dark-skinned man with white hair stepped forward and bowed, “I cannot thank you enough for coming to His Highness’ rescue. I am Dedue Molinaro, Prince Dimitri’s vassal.”

“Why hello there, are you two new students here?” a woman with voluminous hair parted into a side ponytail asked. 

“Something like that.” Byleth responded. 

“Oh, Mercie do you think we should bake some sweets as a welcoming gift?” a younger red head girl with looped pigtails added. 

“That sounds wonderful Annie.” the woman responded. “My name is Mercedes Von Martriz.” 

“And I’m Annette Fantine Dominic.” the younger girl gestured to herself. 

A blonde haired girl with hair put into a large braid bowed quickly with her hand against her chest, “Thank you for saving his Highness, my name is Ingrid Brandl Galatea.” 

A young man with dark indigo hair put into a bun crossed his arms across his chest with a huff, “I guess I’m obligated to introduce myself, I’m Felix Hugo Fraldarius. I hope we get to spar sometime.” There was almost a cocky smirk on his face.

A tall ginger man stepped forward, his hair had obviously been styled to attract attention, “Hey there, you two are new here yeah? You mind if I take you on a tour of the monastery? I’m Sylvain Jose Gautier by the way.” 

“Sylvain, I don’t think they’re particularly interested in that right now, especially with you.” Ingrid glared at him.

“Harsh, but valid.”

Lastly a young freckled man with gray hair and the lightest green eyes Jacqueline had ever seen stepped forward. “Hello there, my name is Ashe Ubert. It’s great to meet you.” Jacqueline noticed he had a rather sweet smile. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” Byleth said, “Well, shall we go meet the Black Eagles?” 

Jacqueline nodded in confirmation and walked out of the classroom to meet Byleth outside.

“Miss pixie cut isn’t much of talker is she?” Sylvain whispered, Ingrid elbowed him in the gut.

“Sylvain, don’t be rude. What if she just doesn’t like talking sometimes?” Annette reprimanded him. 

“Your quips are getting out of hand, asshole.” Felix scoffed. 

“Okay, jeez guys.” Sylvain put his hands behind his head nonchalantly. “You know I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“Don’t worry Sylvain, I’m sure she’ll warm up to you.” Mercedes said assuredly. 

Jacqueline and Byleth made their way to the last classroom and walked in to find yet another array of somewhat colorful students.

A tall and black haired man approached the two and bowed briefly, “Thank you for saving Lady Edelgard, as her humble servant I thank you for doing what I was not able to.” 

“Well, you’re very welcome, what is your name if I may ask?” Byleth had one arm on her hip. 

“Ah, forgive me, I am Hubert Von Vestra.” he had a cunning voice, almost snakelike. 

“This here is Petra Macneary, she is a vassal from Brigid, in Fodlan terms she would be considered the crown princess.” Hubert introduced a girl with wine red hair in a braid that sat on the side of her head.

“I am pleased to be meeting you.” she greeted. Jacqueline’s eyes held a sparkle of curiosity. 

Byleth and Jacqueline bid their goodbyes to Hubert and Petra and decided to move on to the different students in the room, Jacqueline’s silent way of saying goodbye being that she bowed her head and walked silently behind Byleth. 

They walked up to a brown haired woman wearing a rather adorable looking hat, she had been browsing a nearby bookshelf when she noticed the two. 

“Ah, some new faces around here. Try not to worry about those stuffy nobles, I’m Dorothea Arnault, possibly the only commoner in this class.” 

“It’s wonderful to meet you Dorothea.” said Byleth retaining an unmoving face. 

“I came here thanks to some ties I had with the Mittlefrank Opera Company, I assume you met Professor Manuela correct?” asked Dorothea. 

“Yes, we were introduced to her when we first arrived.” Byleth confirmed. 

“How wonderful, she tends to sometimes come back from town a little tipsy so try to help her out a bit ‘kay?” Dorothea winked. 

“I’ll try to keep that in mind.” Byleth responded. They moved on to a pair of boys in the middle of the room, one was visibly shorter than the other while one had a tired expression on his face. 

“Hey there, I’m Caspar Von Bergliez, it’s great to meet ya.” the shorter boy with semi spiked teal hair waved. 

“Linhardt, goodbye.” the tired taller boy with green hair dismissed the two girls rather easily. Jacqueline let out a sigh which was the first time she made any noises within the last half hour. 

“Geez Linhardt, how’d you get into Garreg Mach with those manners?” Caspar asked with a shrug. 

“Well, I’ll see you two around then.” Byleth bid both her and Jacqueline’s goodbyes.

They approached the final pair back near the classroom entrance. 

A smaller purple shaggy haired girl squeaked when the two girls approached. 

“Ah! I don’t talk to s-strangers!” the girl whimpered. 

“Bernadetta, these are no strangers, they are mercenaries that saved Edelgard, we should be thanking them.” a taller more lightly colored ginger man spoke up, he had a rather inviting demeanor, but Jacqueline could tell he was similar to another seemingly inviting noble she had met earlier. 

‘ _ Maybe him and that Lorenz fellow are good friends from across the border? _ ’

“My name is Ferdinand Von Aegir, I hope you will remember it.” he bowed briefly. 

Bernadetta attempted to hide behind Ferdinand, but Jacqueline slowly reached out her hand in hopes that Bernadetta would reciprocate the act. 

“It’s okay, sometimes I don’t like talking either.” Jacqueline reassured her. 

Ferdinand looked almost shocked to hear her speak.

“Oh…” Bernadetta said with realization. 

Byleth decided it was time for the two to take their leave and bid goodbye to the class. 

On their way back Jacqueline spoke up, “So which house are you going to choose?”

“That’s a difficult question, I guess we’ll find out when the archbishop asks. Or maybe I won't even get to choose and she'll just assign me one of them.” 

“Oh.” Jacqueline paused. “Just so you know, no matter where you go, I’ll always be by your side.” 

“That’s reassuring to know, thank you Jackie.” 

“You’re welcome, Byleth.” 

They walked back up to the second floor and entered the room where Rhea awaited them. The other two professors stepped into the room with them, Seteth was still perched at Rhea’s side. 

“I hope you have found our halls brimming with the vitality of well intentioned souls.” Rhea started.

“I suppose the time has come for you to take charge of one of the three houses. I must not that I’m personally against the idea of someone with a lack of trackable history such as yourself doing this but it is as the archbishop desires.” Seteth directed the statement towards Byleth. 

He did make a valid point, Byleth had never had an actual job before, all her and Jacqueline knew was mercenary work, which was a lot more bloody than a teaching job. 

“The Black Eagles, the Blue Lions, and the Golden Deer. All so unique, I hope you made it a point to get to know each of them.” Manuela listed. 

“Since you’re new here, Manuela and I have decided to let you choose first as we will then take charge of the remaining houses.” Professor Hanneman added. No pressure at all or anything.

Byleth put her hand up to her chin in thought, Jacqueline looked as if she wanted to say something but decided against it as ultimately the choice would be up to Byleth. 

“I’ve decided.” she put her hand down and faced the archbishop.

“I will choose…”

  
  


~To be continued~ 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've written for this fandom so please go easy on my awful writing, I'll get there someday. 
> 
> I hope anyone who stumbles upon this series enjoys what is to come.


End file.
